Problem: Solve for $y$, $ \dfrac{5y + 9}{2y + 7} = \dfrac{1}{8} $
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $2y + 7$ $ 5y + 9 = \dfrac{2y + 7}{8} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $8$ $ 8(5y + 9) = 2y + 7 $ $40y + 72 = 2y + 7$ $38y + 72 = 7$ $38y = -65$ $y = -\dfrac{65}{38}$